


Hunter Garcia

by alienspronkles



Series: Hunters [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural, Supernatural/Criminal Minds
Genre: Drunk Garcia, Drunk Penelope Garcia, Garcia knows about hunting, Supernatural Hunter Penelope Garcia, The BAU Team as Family (Criminal Minds), Wholesome, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienspronkles/pseuds/alienspronkles
Summary: Garcia's known about hunting for a while now. And she often has a hard time with knowing that real monsters exist in the world. When she and the rest of the team are spending some time at Derek's house for dinner, she gets drunk and starts talking about monsters.
Relationships: Savannah Hayes/Derek Morgan
Series: Hunters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194722
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Hunter Garcia

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn’t what I usually write because I usually write more darker stuff but since I wanted Garcia to know about hunting, I wanted this to be like a wholesome fic.

"Garcia. Please," Savannah said with a laugh. 

"I should be jealous of you because you're so beautiful, but I'm not jealous," Garcia said as she started caressing Savannah's hair. "But I'm not. I promise. I really promise. I'm not jealous."

"Woah, what's going on here?" Derek asked as he walked into the room with Reid. 

"Right now is what's happening!" Garcia said as she stumbled over to Derek. 

"How much did you drink?" Derek asked with a concerned tone. 

"A lot," Garcia said, her eyes wide with a smile. "A lot. Wanna know how much? A lot. I drank a lot. And it feels nice, you know? Because we deal with so much bad in this world. So much bad. But you know what fixes it? Drinking. A lot of drinking."

"Okay. Um, what did she drink?" Derek asked, turning to Savannah while Reid was laughing. 

"She started with Jager," Savannah said with a laugh. 

"Started with? Baby Girl," Derek said before Garcia started caressing Derek's chest. 

"You're so beautiful," Garcia said as she stared at his chest. "So beautiful...and handsome...and fun. You're fun. You're really super fun."

Savannah and Derek started snickering before hearing a knock at the door. 

"I'll get it," Garcia said before making her way over to the door and answering it. "Ah! The famous Italian rich guy. Come on in."

Rossi looked at her weirdly before coming inside. He looked over at everyone for some context but only got giggles. 

"Okay, Baby Girl. How about some water?" Derek asked. 

"No water. Water is good for you but not right now," Garcia said before stumbling against and taking off her heels. 

"Oh no, there goes the heels," Derek said as he rubbed his eyes. 

"How much did she drink?" Rossi asked as he closed the door behind him. 

"No clue," Derek said with a laugh. 

"Why did she?" Reid asked. "Just for the buzz or something else?" 

"She said something about her friend getting injured," Savannah said. 

"Oh," Derek said. "Is her friend okay?"

"I don't know. She didn't go into much detail," Savannah said, rubbing her eyes. 

"I'll get it!" Garcia said as she came over after hearing the doorbell ring. 

Garcia stumbled slightly before holding onto Rossi's arm. She opened up the door and immediately started smiling again. 

"Ah! My beautiful lesbian friend!" Garcia said before hugging Emily.

Derek burst out laughing while Reid tried to hide his smile. 

"Come on inside," Garcia said before dragging Emily inside. 

"Wait, don't close the door," JJ said as her and Hotch came to the door quickly. 

"More of my beautiful friends," Garcia said before hugging JJ. "Your hair smells like flowers, but like flowery flowers, not like flowers."

Hotch and JJ looked at everyone for an explanation, half of them making a 'drink' gesture. 

"Okay, you need water," JJ said with a smile. 

"No water. You need water. I need my friend to be okay," Garcia said before grabbing her phone. 

"Her friend got hurt. That's why she's drinking," Savannah said, everyone nodding. 

"How is he?" Garcia asked into the phone, holding onto Derek's arm. "An angel healed him? That's so cool."

Half of the team gained weird looks while the other half tried to hide their laughs. 

"I love angels," Garcia said with a smile, still holding her phone. "I have to go, but tell my nerdy lover that I'm glad he's alive and not killed by a werewolf."

Garcia hung up and put her phone on the table, everyone giving her a weird look. 

"I have too many clothes on," Garcia said. 

"No. No. No. Keep your clothes on," JJ said with a laugh. 

"Why? Clothes are no fun," Garcia said, stumbling again slightly and holding onto Derek's arm. "Clothes are really no fun. They really aren't. We should outlaw clothes."

"Pants really aren't fun," Emily said blankly, Hotch trying not to laugh. 

"You know what's really cool? So as humans our bodies are like made to be together. Like when I hold your hand, our hands perfectly fit together like a puzzle," Garcia said as she held JJ's hand. 

"That's actually sweet," Emily said. 

"Doctor Genius, can I please braid your hair?" Garcia asked Reid, everyone snickering. 

"Um...s-sure," Reid said awkwardly. 

"Cool!" Garcia said before dragging Reid into the other room, everyone smiling. 

——

"I'm so glad that we had this dinner," Emily said as she continued eating the piece of pizza in her hand. 

"Because we get to see each other outside of work?" Hotch asked. 

"We get food and we get to see Garcia drunk," Emily said with a smile. 

"Isn't he pretty?" Garcia asked as she dragged Reid into the room, his hair braided. 

"Very," JJ said with a smile. 

"I'm never gonna let you forget this," Derek said as he took a picture of Reid. 

"I definitely won't," Reid said awkwardly, everyone laughing. 

"I want food," Garcia said as she walked over to the team. "Scootch."

"Alright. Alright. Chill. I'm moving," Derek said as he moved, leaving Garcia a space on the couch next to him. 

"So...Garcia...is your friend okay? The one who got injured," Rossi asked. 

"He's super duper fine now," Garcia said with a smile. "He got hurt by a werewolf but now he's fine. His son who's an angel who has three dads healed him." 

"I'm glad," Hotch said with a smile. 

"But enough about me! How are you?" Garcia asked. 

"How long will this last?" JJ asked with a laugh. 

"On average the body can eliminate 0.015% BAC per hour, so depending on the person and type of alcohol, they may have a BAC of 0.02% – 0.03% at a rate of 1 drink per hour. That means, the body can take 1 – 2 hours to metabolize the alcohol consumed in that hour," Reid rambled. 

"You always ramble and I love when you ramble," Garcia said as she put her hands on Reid's face. "It's so beautiful when you ramble. I wanna listen to you ramble and talk all the time. It's so exciting hearing you talk about something that makes you happy. A lot of people hate it when you ramble but I love it. It makes you happy."

"Thanks, Garcia," Reid said with a genuine smile. "I really appreciate you saying that." 

"And then when people don't let you ramble, the light slowly drains from your eyes and it's so sad," Garcia said seriously, everyone quiet and staring at her awkwardly. 

Garcia leaned back on the couch. 

"But enough about me! How are you?" Garcia asked. 

"Alright, you need to sober up," Emily said. 

"No. No. No water. I don't want water," Garcia said. "I like the euphoria feeling of this. I never feel like this! I'm surrounded by so much darkness and monsters and no one knows how much I know but I know. I know about monsters."

"I'm getting some water," Emily said. 

"I'll hold her down," Derek said. 

"Oh, that seems fun," Garcia said with a smile. 

"Come on, Baby Girl. Let's get you sober," Derek said as he grabbed Garcia's hand and walked away.


End file.
